


Wings for dreamers

by JillNeverland



Series: When universes collide... And no one gives a damn about it. [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), But he won't admit it, But that fic drained me, Crowley / Aziraphale first kiss, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Tempts Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, God is Frances McDormand, God loves her ineffable husbands, Hell, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), I NEED MORE, I hope, I'm a wreck now, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Crowley, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Sad Crowley (Good Omens), Scared Aziraphale, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Virgin Aziraphale (Good Omens), Weird Plot Shit, Well - Freeform, blowjob, drunk, hesitant Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillNeverland/pseuds/JillNeverland
Summary: Sequel to "A song of Time and Creation" :Crowley and Aziraphale learn how to work out their feelings.Aziraphale is a virgin.And Crowley learns that he cares much more than he would admit.





	1. Chapter 1 : Never believe everything people say. (Foster the People - III)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I've wanted to write smut since a long time, and I've had this plot idea since a couple of weeks...  
> And Chapter 2 won't come until I finish "A song of Time and Creation".  
> Because there will be major spoilers of non unfolded problems.  
> Hope you'll enjoy this shitty draft !
> 
> UPDATE : I've finished "A song of Time and Creation"... But this second chapter is hard work. It'll be MUCH longer than chapter 1, and I'm trying to pour a bit of plot into that...  
> It's already the size of Chapter 1. ^^ There's going to be angst, with a happy ending. (of course) I hope I will finish it soon... Both for your sake and mine. x'D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more thing... I'm in love with Foster the People's songs.  
> This one, used while writing the first chapter... Is crazy.  
> Here are the lyrics :  
> "If age is a trap  
> I wonder why I hold back  
> Mistakes, mistake to make me laugh  
> Only time can answer that  
> Sail on in  
> Beautiful is your life  
> Sail on in  
> I want to live in your love  
> Forever  
> I'm done, I'm giving up control  
> So hold on, never let me go  
> I know we're not invincible  
> So I want to live  
> Live for something more  
> Sail on in  
> Beautiful is your life  
> Soak it in  
> I want to live in your love  
> Forever  
> And I won't be afraid to never know  
> When the night will come and take us home  
> And people change, we fade from youth  
> And evolve into eternal life  
> Don't slip away, I'm begging you  
> To let me sing with angels  
> Wake the sleeping from their dreaming  
> We all want more, we all want more  
> Saints will sing and hearts are beating  
> Saying we all want more, we all want more"

Aziraphale was sitting in his comfy armchair, a book in his hands, a pair of thin and rounded glasses on the tip of his nose and a cup of hot cocoa next to him on the small table there. His bookshop was closed, and he was enjoying some time off. After all, he had averted the apocalypse two weeks ago. And he had lived a lot under a couple of minutes. He deserved that rest.

Crowley was lying on his sofa, on his left, an arm over the top of it, one leg on the ground, the other crooked on the comfy material, his head thrown back, eyes closed under his rounded sunglasses, trying to relax. He had found some headphones, and was enjoying some well deserved QUEEN without hearing the angel complaining about that ‘be bop’ music.

They had seen each other a week and a half ago, in order to make a summary of everything they had lived those past days. Neither of them fully comprehended what had blown into their faces, and both felt like more than a week had gone… But no one would believe them. Because who would believe two strange celestial beings… And a young boy. Demons were known to lie. And his angel had been under Heaven’s bad books. So they ended up trying to get over everything by themselves.

So, at this time, the fact that they only had each other, and that they were on their own side has never been so true. Mostly after the trial problem and the shifting faces part.

It has been fun.

But Crowley had needed to get away. So he went for holidays on Alpha Centauri. (Where he met a strange woman who was trying to get her plants to grow. He had offered his advice about shouting in order to make them respect her.) For a week. Leaving only a small note to warn Aziraphale.

He barely knew why he had felt the need to warn him.

Maybe he became too soft…

 

The angel was bad at lying. He knew that. That didn’t stop him from trying. And he was trying at this time not to make his demon understand that something was going on his head and that he kept reading the same sentence over and over and over and over… A bit like _that_ sentence kept repeating itself in his head : “You two should kiss.”

That was a small joke a strange and powerful woman they had met during that crazy moment in the middle of the apocalypse had told them.

Twice.

And now he was torn.

See, the thing is that, as an angel, he didn’t have the right to feel lust.

And that love was a part of his duties.

But he knew something else was unfolding. He felt like he loved Crowley. On a more _personal_ level. Though, as an angel, he couldn’t bring himself to believe he could _love_ a demon. That wasn’t right. That couldn’t be right.

Still, he loved him.

He never loved anyone that way. He never tried anything. He never did anything. He… Was purely and simply what humans called a ‘virgin’. So, he didn’t know how to make a move. Nor if he ever needed to make one. And he may have read a thousand books that involved romantic relationships, he felt it was too easy. This couldn’t be that easy…

And a demon couldn’t love him back. Even less _this_ demon. Why would he felt such way ? How could he ? Demons weren’t made to love. They couldn’t feel love. Why would it be different ?

Still, when Crowley went away for that week, he felt alone. And hurt, even if he warned him. Then, when he came back two days ago, and offered him dinner, he felt like floating in pure bliss. If he had a human heart, it would have skipped a beat.

 

The demon started to move. Even if he deeply enjoyed his angel’s presence – not that he would ever admit it -, he was bored. He felt like drinking. That may help his boredom, and get the white haired man’s attention as a bonus.

“I’m in the mood for alcohol. Do you still have a bottle of wine somewhere ?”

When the demon landed his eyes on Aziraphale, the latter flushed with embarrassment. The snake raised a surprised eyebrow at this reaction.

“In… In my closet… With glasses...”

The ginger celestial threw his legs on the floor then stood up with a gracious move. Then he moved towards the furniture in question and took the bottle. Aziraphale couldn’t help but look at his best friend’s hips swaying as he did so. Realizing what he just did, he tried to focus on his book once more.

“One for you...” A glass full of that red liquid was put next to his now-cold-cup-of-cocoa. “And one for me.” The bottle stayed in the middle of them, on the ground. The demon sat down at his previous place. The music he was listening swiched to “Somebody to love”. Gosh, what a cheesy song… But he loved the exchange between Mercury and the choir. So he didn’t skipped it. Instead, he raised his glass. The angel did the same. “To a period without douchebags getting their eyes over our lives. To a life of freedom.”

Aziraphale gave a sweet smile, like he always did. “To a life of freedom.”

Their glasses made a soft sound when they hit.

And the demon gulped its contents with one smooth gesture.

 

\---------------------------

 

Three empty bottles were laying on the ground. It was dark outside. They didn’t know how long they had stayed like this, getting more and more drunk. Aziraphale had slipped a bit in his armchair, his eyes half closed, following the demon’s every move like he had been hypnotised, the book on his lap long forgotten. Crowley was talking about… Birds. And how they had been used as spies. Or so he thought. He had trouble believing his own words, since birds had small brains. It was stupid to use such restrained creatures…

The ginger celestial being got lost in his own contradiction and sat down on the sofa. His headphones had been discarded somewhere earlier.

 

“Have you ever kissed someone ?”

 

The question hung in the air. The angel had asked it… More like blurted it out. And now, he couldn’t face the fact he had the guts to ask it. So he blushed. And his eyes were avoiding the demon’s still behind his glasses. That was enough to sober him up a bit too soon for his taste.

“Well… Yes…” Crowley hesitated then raised his eyebrows. “Have you ?”

Aziraphale blushed even more, if that was possible. He wanted to get out of his own bookshop for the second time in his life. He felt trapped by his own drunk behaviour. A barely audible “no” managed to escape his lips.

Several minutes went on, without any of them speaking. The silence was so loud it seemed to deafen the angel. He shifted with embarrassment on his seat.

Crowley moved away from the couch and came slowly closer to the Aziraphale’s armchair. He was moving like a snake who was trying not to scare his prey. Except that, this time, no threat came off him. He put his hands on the armrests, each side of his angel, trapping him… And stood squatting in front of him. Aziraphale’s breath started to quicken. He couldn’t move.

The demon took his glasses off, putting them of the small table next to the angel, then put his hand back in place. His yellow eyes were piercing through his best friend. His vertical pupil, usually thin, started to widen a bit.

Then, to the angel demise, he started to get closer to his lips.

Which made the latter shake of fear and… Desire.

‘ _This can’t be right..._ ’

“Stop thinking. You think too much.”

Then like a snap of fingers, the demon closed the gap between them.

Crowley’s lips met Aziraphale’s in the softest manner he could do.

The angel closed his eyes, starting to relax, feeling butterflies at the bottom of his stomach. Electricity seemed to go back and forth between them. If he could stay like this forever, he would. No matter the price.

And his wings unfolded behind him, knocking the contents of the small table.

Crowley pulled back, making sure that not a single liquid content would be spilled on the floor during that process.

The angel felt empty and lost. He wanted more. _Needed_ more.

And, if the demon was completely honest, he needed more _too_. This may have been the best kiss he’d ever had since 6 000 years.

Maybe because, for once, he had felt something stronger than lust…

“… Happy ?”

“… I… _Please…_ ”

No matter how much he wanted to tease _his_ angel, he couldn’t wait for more. So he went back to him, closing the gap for the second time in their lives… And kissed him a bit more forcefully this time. Desire sparked between them, and the _need_ to touch took its owned place. The demon’s hands ended up on the other celestial’s collar. The angel’s ended up on each side of the ginger’s face. The latter teased Aziraphale’s lips with his serpentine tongue, until he granted access.

And the angel moaned.

Nothing ever felt _that_ good. That _right_.

He felt like he belonged.

And this tongue was claiming him in ways he never thought he could be claimed. He felt like he was melting under this touch… _His_ touch. The angel’s right hand moved in the demon’s short hair, gripping it, trying to hold on as much as he could.

Crowley settled himself between the legs of his best friend, one knee on the armchair for balance, never breaking the kiss. Feeling his hair being so nicely handled was making him more and more needy. He wanted to hear the angel’s moans. He wanted to feel him shudder under his touch. He wanted to _see_ him whole and make him long for more. He wanted to show his devotion. Make him feel what he felt every time he saw him. And _own_ him.

Aziraphale felt the heat of the demon’s leg close to a part of his body he barely cared about before. That’s how he realized it was _stretching_ out under his pleasure. And, for some reason he didn’t understand, he wanted it to be touched. He wished for more.

The kiss broke. The angel groaned, still desesperate. Crowley saw his dilated pupils through his half opened eyelids with delight, then he looked at the rest of his body. His white wings were stretched out, a bit tense but enjoying the moment. His face and neck were red with lust and desire. His hands were clenching his clothes… And he had a bulge growing down. With a wicked smile, he decided to go for the neck and ears. He kissed his collarbone, then his neck up to his earlobes, feather like. He felt the angel shiver with delight. Then, he took his earlobe and suck it, lightly, careful not to hurt his love. That act owed him another moan that made him more eager. He wanted to get in him, own him… But he had to wait. So, in order to make his wait worthwhile, he decided to lick and suck his neck. Aziraphale’s hands flew back to his hair and the back of his neck, holding him closer. He did the same thing the other side, taking care not to leave a single inch untouched. The angel’s hips were getting restless, looking for friction.

His wings were shaking. His body was shaking. He never felt such pleasure before. He was feeling hotter and hotter by the second. He wanted to be naked. He wanted to feel his demon’s body. He wanted to feel more, to see more. He was growing restless, he knew it. But he _desired_. And, for the first time in his life, he stopped caring about what could be seen and said about him upstairs.

He craved for Crowley.

And the feeling was mutual.

He sucked Aziraphale’s Adam apple, which made him moan even louder. Then he stopped. If this was anyone else, he would have moved along without a regret, never caring about how they felt. But this wasn’t anyone. This was his best friend. _His_ angel. And he cared about him. He wouldn’t even be able to admit how much he cared for him, since it went beyond human’s expectations… Beyond angel’s too. He looked at him in the eyes.

“Have you ever… Had sex ?” His voice was raspy. The angel shook his head, unable to answer. “Do you wish… To do it ?” Aziraphale hesitated for a couple of seconds. Of course he wanted it. He still had insecurities though. He took a deep breath and nodded. “I want to hear it.”

The angel’s breath hitched. He became more flustered. He could feel the demon’s heat through his layers and all he wanted was to take everything off. He wanted to bare his soul for his love to take care. He felt like he was going to implode from the sudden rush of love that went through him. It took all his might to say those words. “Yes… _Yes_ … _Please_ … Do…”

And like this, it started. Crowley untied his bowtie… Then pulled him into a deep and longing kiss while he unbuttoned every single layer he had on him. First his jacket, discarding it gently on the side of the armchair. Then his vest. The angel could feel the heat of the demon’s fingertips, carefully undressing him, contrasting with the coldness of the air of his bookshop. The snake felt his lover shiver under him. And he could tell it wasn’t only from being cold. He left his lips, to go back to his neck. The soft and pudgy fingers on his scalp made his body scream with want. He unbuttoned slowly the angel’s shirt, following the road taken with his lips. He had wondered if his body was as hairless as his face… And it was. Clean. Virgin like. Of course it would be. He was an _angel_. But he didn’t mind. He could tell that the other was enjoying it much more than he could have imagined. He ghosted his lips on his torso, leaving a kiss here and there, freeing his nipples. Then, he took one between his lips… And started sucking.

Aziraphale had closed his eyes. He felt like he could explode from the care taken. And if he looked, the feeling was a thousand times worse… In a good way. His instinct taught him that if he wanted to enjoy it fully, he would need control. But, when those sinful lips _sucked_ … He couldn’t help but moan louder than before, and buck his torso towards this mouth. He could tell that Crowley was _skilled_ … More skilled than people could be… Though his guts could tell that this attention was only for him. That the demon never did that to someone else. Never took care like this… His toes curled in his shoes, his body shuddering. He didn’t want this pleasure to stop. He didn’t want this moment to stop…

Crowley took the other nipple in his mouth, taking care of leaving the same treatment. Then he resumed his previous work, ghosting his lips over the angel’s belly… His hands undoing the last button. He went back up, slowly, while undressing that last piece of clothing that was hiding the top part of his lover’s body. He ghosted his fingertips over the angel’s shoulders, arms, then on his ribs and sides. That part made Aziraphale laugh, squirm and moan at the same time, and that sight almost made the demon come undone at this sight. The latter moved his hands towards his lover’s back, ghosting the sensitive flesh at the base of his wings… Then hugged him.

The angel let out a sigh of relief. He thought that, if the demon didn’t stop here and now, he wouldn’t have been able to control himself. His arms flew around the long and skinny frame on top of him, enjoying his musky and ashy scent, trying to slower his breaths.

They stayed like this, motionless, enjoying each other’s presence, for a couple of minutes.

Then, the angel made a move. He needed to feel Crowley’s torso over him. So he started to undress him, unbuttoning his vest and shirt. The demon broke contact in order to take them off. Of course they could have miracled their clothes away… But Aziraphale was too fond of his to leave them without care. And Crowley thought it would be fun to take his time. And he wasn’t wrong. The way the angel looked at his toned and a bit muscular torso with desire was worth it. He put his arms back into place, hugging the white haired being once again, kissing him. This kiss was more heated. He knew that he would need to move a bit faster this time.

Aziraphale groaned when the demon moved again, then moaned when he sucked the skin between his neck and shoulder. He never thought so many parts of his body could be that sensitive. He didn’t have the time to process this new feeling, since Crowley moved down his torso. _Again_. With his fingertips ghosting his sides. Again. But this time, there was a hunger in his eyes. And the angel, as much as he loved it, felt a small spike of fear crossing his mind. It was Time. He knew. He didn’t know what would happen, but he knew that it was the next big step.

Crowley had his tongue in the angel’s belly button. What a wonderful idea to keep one, even if it wasn’t useful in any other situation. And he was unbuttoning and unzipping Aziraphale’s trousers. He could see his shaft getting bigger and waiting to be set free. So he obliged, putting down the angel’s briefs and trousers in one go, miracling away his shoes and socks to grant better access.

Aziraphale’s breath was becoming erratic. He was completely bare, under the demon’s hot glare. Both of their eyes had gone dark, their pupils completely dilated. He shivered when the first blow of cold air went over him. He had miracled a penis a hundred and a half years ago, because humans found it strange not to have a bulge in trousers, and he didn’t want to attract bad people. But he never used it. He never needed it. So, it was his third hard on… But the first time it would ever be taken care of. Thousands of thoughts shot through his mind, starting to worry… Then everything stopped and he saw white.

Crowley’s thoughts at seeing him naked were wild. He wanted to take his time, looking at him… Devouring every inch of him with his feisty eyes. But the look his angel gave him was enough to try to shut his damn brain. He knew what was happening. And he didn’t wanted him to worry. So he moved to the next step. And used his tongue to lick the bobbing member already dripping from the bottom to the top. That simple move made his lover grip his hair tigher, and made him shout. He waited a couple of seconds before doing the same move, slowly. He used his left hand to steady himself, and the right one to caress very slowly the top of his body, in order to give him more attention, and reassure him. Then, after another couple of seconds of licking and stroking, he put his lips around the dripping top of that virgin shaft. Another big moan came off the being under him. He licked it, slowly, softly, careful not to put too much pressure and not to hurt him with his teeth or by being too vigorous on a very sensitive skin. His angel flew his hands off his hair to the armrests, gripping them so tightly his knuckles turned white. He was shaking under his lips, so the demon put a soothing hand on his hips, caressing them up to his belly then back down, trying to calm him down, keeping the tip in his mouth.

The sensation was so strong that Aziraphale thought he would come undone right now. A continuous moan was escaping from his lips without him realizing it. Oh, this was so good. Too good. Almost sinfully good. But he didn’t care. He didn’t want his demon to free him. He wanted to reach the peak. He felt like there was a peak he was about to reach. And he wanted to reach it so dearly… All his senses went overload. His heart had bursted a long time ago. He felt like he was slowly discorporating. His hips buckled slightly unconsciously, which made the heat, wetness and slight pressure of the lips around his penis going down, painfully slow, taking all his shaft… To the base. And once it reached the base, it stopped. He was almost seeing stars, head thrown back, legs crossed tightly around his demon’s back, hands still gripping the armrests, eyes closed, wings wide open and shaking with pleasure, lips slightly opened without a sound this time. Oh he loved this feeling. He loved feeling like home. He loved feeling so much… He loved.

Oh he loved the sight. His angel letting go. His angel holding onto him. His angel _trusting_ him. And he could feel something else. Something stronger. Something peaceful and burning. He wanted to feel more. So Crowley went back up to the tip, slowly, never letting go of this shaft… Then back down. The more he bobbed up and down, the more he felt his angel letting go of the slight resistance left. And the more he shivered, shook, moaned… And all those sounds, all those reactions made him hungry for more. Always more. So he sped up, little by little, coating, enclosing, licking the member as he did so. He saw his angel forgetting how to breathe – which wasn’t a huge problem, since angels and demons didn’t need to breathe. They just did it, sometimes, in order to reassure humans… -, felt him holding him closer with his legs as he was getting closer and closer to his release, felt him throb… Heard him repeat his name, over and over, as he was reaching his peak, like a prayer…

“Crowley… Crowley… Crow… Oh… OH”

The angel saw stars. His body was tensing. And he felt something hot coming out of his penis. And it felt good. So good. He couldn’t stop. Didn’t want to stop. He moved his hips under Crowley’s bobbing rhythm unconsciously, riding his first orgasm. He was shaking. He loved it…

Then it became too much. Far too much.

And the demon let go of his shaft.

He could feel it laying on his belly, flat, used and empty.

And all the tension left.

He felt like a rag doll, unable to move…

Relaxed.

 

When Crowley heard Aziraphale shouts, he was already prepared for the orgasm. So, knowing how tidy his angel was, and being a bit curious, he swallowed. It tasted like honey. Sweet honey. The sweetest. Of course it would taste good. It was an angel after all. Then, when he felt all the tension leaving his lover’s body, his legs slightly unwrapping, he moved back up then held him in a tight embrace. He could feel how relaxed his angel was. And he loved it. Realizing that they still were on that armchair, he miracled a bed in his angel’s private flat. He didn’t have a bed. He didn’t need to sleep and prefered reading books all night. But, this time, the demon felt like his lover wouldn’t mind laying on a soft mattress. Then he teleported both of them on that bed. He rolled them on their sides, stroking the angel’s soft hair, reassuring him with his presence.

Aziraphale felt something soft and very comfy under his skin, and being rolled on his side… But he barely cared about this. He was spent. Exhausted. And he needed comfort. He knew that his demon would bring that. And he did. So, for a couple of minutes, he stopped worrying, stopped thinking, an just laid down against his demon without a word.

Crowley loved seeing his angel’s peaceful face. He never saw it that relaxed before. And the smile that lingered on his lips… Well… It was _his_ smile. His angel never offered it to anyone else. He felt a burst of longing and love towards that creature. And this time, he did put words on those sentiments. But he didn’t have the time to worry about them.

Aziraphale opened his eyes. He felt at peace. He felt home in Crowley’s arms. He didn’t wanted to let go. And he didn’t. But, when he moved his right leg over his demon’s, he realized that his love still had his trousers.

And his hard on.

His face flushed again. But, this time, words went out a bit easier. A little bit. The demon did brought him to his peak. He felt it right to give it back.

“Do you... want me to...”

Crowley raised an eyebrow. This time, he wouldn’t give it so easily. “Want you to what ?”

“You know…”

“Want you to do what ?”

Aziraphale blushed even more. “I… Exchange…”

Crowley’s wicked smile was back. Oh, he loved how flustered his angel was right now. “Exchange what ?”

“You know what I’m talking about !”

This time, Aziraphale was desperate. And he knew that the demon was toying with him.

“Well, I want you to say it this time.”

Crowley’s voice was calm but teaseful. The angel’s eyes avoided his mischevious stare. He took a deep breath.

“Suck it.”

The demon raised an eyebrow, his stare becoming softer. It was better than nothing.

“No. I don’t want to be in your mouth, even if I have no doubt it would be very delightful. I’d like to be _in_ you.” Aziraphale’s eyes widened with surprise and… Fear. “If that’s alright with you, of course.”

A couple of minutes passed by without a word. Then, knowing that his demon was looking for an answer, he took another breath. A bigger one this time.

“Will it hurt ?”

Crowley’s smile softened. “I would never hurt you.”

Aziraphale shuddered under his demon soft and reassuring tone. He had heard it more than once, but this time it resonated deeply in his soul. He knew that a nod wouldn’t be enough. And it wouldn’t be fair for his demon. “It’s… Alright.”

The snake kissed him. Lightly. Then a bit more passionately. His tongue was doing things he would never have imagined a tongue could do. He shivered again, pleasure rising again, slowly. His demon’s hands started to move on his naked arms, ghosting some abstract forms, making him shudder under the touch. They were still on their sides, enjoying each other’s view. Aziraphale put a hand on Crowley’s torso which moved very briefly, not used to that kind of contact, before coming back to his palm, allowing the angel to discover a bit more his half naked body by himself.

The demon moved his lips towards Aziraphale’s neck, nibbling and sucking every sensitive spot… The skin behind his ears, his earlobes, the flesh of his neck under his ears… And his Adam apple. Then he flipped the angel on his back, drinking the wonderful sight of his torso and belly, before tracing some abstract forms on it. Aziraphale moaned slightly, leaning towards the soft touch made by his demon.

Crowley was a bit more eager to move to the next step, so he moved his fingertips to his angel’s sides, making him squirm under his touch and hungry stare. Then he went back at sucking, licking and nibbling parts of his torso, here and there. He was getting down a bit faster, until Aziraphale stopped him, breathless. He looked up a bit worried. “Zira ?”

The angel’s hands flew to his tight skinny jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them, then, realizing he couldn’t wait to see his demon naked… Miracled every single piece of clothing left away.

And what he saw made him squeak unconsciously.

Oh he was big.

 _Very_ big.

And long.

Crowley shivered a bit after feeling the first gush of air on his private parts, which moved a bit by themselves after his angel’s sound.

Oh, he loved that sound.

He went back to his ministrations, letting Aziraphale forget his fears under the pleasure he was giving him. He knew how much he loved his attention, since a new hard on was growing on his barely-used penis. He put feather-like kisses on this bobbing shaft before going down.

Aziraphale looked down, and couldn’t see more than his ginger hair. Then he felt one of his arms around his hips, lifting him up in order to put a pillow under them… And put him back down. Now he couldn’t see more than the spikes of the longest part of his short hair. He trusted Crowley with all his heart, but this time without any stimulation made him anxious. He wanted more. And his demon knew that. He heard the snake shush him in a soothing manner.

“You need to relax.”

That was easy to say for him ! It wasn’t his first time, and…

 _Oh_.

His lips were back around his cock, humming softly.

The vibrations were making him harder… And made him relaxed.

Then he felt something thin and wet tickle his hole.

A _finger_.

As Crowley pushed it in, very softly, he went down his shaft.

And, for the second time in the night, Aziraphale saw everything white.

He was shuddering with pleasure.

The demon kept his shaft in his mouth, up to the base, as he moved the finger in and out… And put another finger covered with lube.

The angel was gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white. Again.

And a long moan escaped his lips. _Again_.

Crowley scissored him, moving his fingers in all directions. He was looking for something, but the simple feeling of having something inside him pleasured the angel. He put a third – and last – lubed finger in him, making sure that he would be well prepared for his girth, so it wouldn’t be painful at all. His left hand was resting over Aziraphale’s belly for comfort… But the angel didn’t need comfort. He needed _him_. _Now_.

The three fingers were taken out. The demon was a bit disappointed that he didn’t found what he was looking for yet. But he needed to bury himself. Seeing Aziraphale squirm and shudder, and hearing his moans during the preparation was too much. If he waited longer, it would be the end for him. So he cleaned his fingers, stood on his knees, putting himself between his lover’s legs, aligning himself towards his entrance. Then, after miracling a fair amount of lube on his shaft, he put one hand over Aziraphale’s right thight, the other on his member, and looked at his wrecked angel flushed and aroused. “Ready ?”

The angel nodded vigorously, which made the demon smile.

Then he pushed it.

Slowly.

Very slowly, not to hurt him.

He turned blind and deaf from the pleasure taken for a couple of seconds.

He was so _tight_.

It felt so good.

And, up to some point, he was inside, up to the base.

He heard Aziraphale loud high pitched moan.

That made him shudder… And he felt his angel shudder as an answer, squizzing his shaft with his muscles. The latter felt so full… A nice kind of full.

Crowley laid down on him, slowly, using his forearms as some leverage to avoid falling on him in one go. He needed to kiss him. He needed to feel him.

Aziraphale seemed to have read his thoughts, since his arms flew around his neck and in his short hair. He stayed there, clinging onto him.

Then the snake made a move to get out… Almost to the tip. It was agonizingly slow. The angel’s grip tighened, his legs wrapping around the demon’s hips… That went back in, slowly. Both celestial beings moaned in unisson. It felt like Heaven. Their Heaven.

Crowley laid his forehead against Aziraphale’s, making the coitus move very slowly twice… Then started to speed up. The angel’s gripped a handful of the demon’s hair, throwing his head back, eyes shut. Crowley kissed his collarbone and neck, picking up the pace little by little.

Then something happened.

And Aziraphale shouted.

And the ginger Being smiled with delight.

He did _found_ it.

He angled every thrust towards that point which made Aziraphale loose his mind. He saw his angel’s eyes roll back under his eyelids, feeling his body and shaft properly throbbing this time. And it was a pure gold. It truly felt like home in his arms and in him.

They were truly on their own side.

“Faster… _Please…_ _Crowley_...”

The demon smiled with pleasure. His angel was getting bolder. He quickened the pace at every thrust he made, making the moans become shorter and louder, and doubling their appearances. He was chasing Aziraphale’s orgasm as well as his up to this point.

The sound of flesh against flesh became louder too.

They were embracing tightly, every inch of their bodies touching.

It was overwhelming.

So overwhelming that Aziraphale clenched his muscles so tightly he came, a white liquid spurting out of his member between them, covering their bellies, a long shout of pleasure following him while his demon helped him through his orgasm.

Of course, Crowley followed very quickly after his angel, filling him up. He was groaning with pleasure, repeating Aziraphale’s name over and over, like a prayer… His hips still moving in and out, slower and slower, making both of them shudder.

Then, once they were motionless and panting, Crowley used his last drops of energy to get out of his lover without hurting him, miracling him something to ease the opened hole, then rolled them back on their sides, still holding tighly his angel.

His eyelids wanted to close. He was stroking his angel’s hair, calming him, allowing him to relax and end up in Morpheus’ arms too.

“I love you, _angel_...”

Aziraphale was already gone. Crowley followed him very quickly after that.

 

\-----------------------------

 

The sun was already high. Crowley was laying on his back, and had trouble waking up. Last night had felt so good… And so right…

He couldn’t wait to see his angel.

So he opened his eyes… And realized he was alone.

All alone.

In a cold bed.

In a cold room upstairs Aziraphale's bookshop.

With a note on the nightstand :

 

‘ _I’m sorry...’_


	2. Chapter 2 / FINAL : Never take everything for granted. (Foster the People – Imagination)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wouldn't try to throw myself away  
> If you asked me, I'd say  
> To be careful my love  
> At death we'll leave the same  
> If you want me to stay  
> Don't keep me waiting for it  
> We can't change the things we can't control  
> It's summer somewhere  
> So you shouldn't be so cold  
> But you can't even look me in the eye if you tried  
> Oh, we can try, we can try  
> I see us dancing by ourselves  
> We do it better with  
> No one around, yeah  
> Just you in my imagination, yeah  
> In my imagination, oh, oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY FUCKIN GOD I MADE IT.  
> I DID IT.  
> And it's HUGE.  
> I had a hard and long time writing it. I wanted it perfect. It isn't perfect. I know that.  
> Mainly because of grammar / syntax problems, and rushing...  
> But I MADE IT.  
> So, I truly, deeply hope you will enjoy it... 
> 
> There's a fuckin' lot more plot going on there.  
> Like huge amounts.  
> And I hope this won't scare you.  
> There's also smut. 
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL FOR ALL THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS LEFT ON MY PREVIOUS CHAPTER. THANK YOU SO MUCH. YOU ARE AMAZING.

Crowley was sitting on his “throne”, his head resting on his fisted right hand, eyes closed. He barely had any sleep since Aziraphale left the bed… _Two weeks ago_.

He was trying to brush off every single sentiment that came to him. Love, anger, betrayal, sadness, ache, longing, jealousy, worry… Every single one of them had manifested. And this had made him torn out all his flat. His plants were still shaking from the wrath he ended up being in. He had broken every single piece of furniture in his living space… Making an exception of his seat and his plant pots. Somehow, they were glad he didn’t took his revenge against them.

He had looked for his angel in the bookshop, at the Ritz, in Regent’s Park, in Berkeley Square… In every single place that he could have found him. In every single place they had seen each other… But he didn’t found him.

He worried for several days…

Until sour and dark sentiments creeped on him. Like betrayal.

And he lost it.

He couldn’t handle the fact he had given his heart, his feels, himself willingly to his best friend in a very intimate moment, that he took care of him and showed him how careful he could be… And that he lost him. That his best friend _left_ him, _alone_ , without an explanation… Except from a note saying ‘ _I’m sorry_.’

Oh how he would be _fuckin’ sorry_ for sure if he ever dared to come back to him.

And his mind was made up : even if he came with a _fuckin’ believable_ reason, he wouldn’t give himself out like this. Fool him once, never twice.

His mind was drifting off slowly, too exhausted to keep focused. His body was giving in too.

Sweet and calm darkness wrapped him up in a nice cocoon.

All his body was relaxing, slipping a bit down his seat.

His glasses slipped too under the motion.

And his breath calmed down.

 

‘ _I’ll give you a lift. Anywhere you wanna go._ ’

‘ _You go too fast for me Crowley..._ ’

 

He woke up, startled. Then cursed. Very loudly. Of course this _stupid_ angel would follow him in his dreams. _Of course_ he would haunt him. _Of course_ his mind would try to make him feel guilty. And it was _his_ fault, for letting someone so close. He took a knife and threw it to the nearest wall as hard as he could. Even if they were supposed to be made of marble, the cutlery went _in_ it up to the base like it was butter. He knew he usually didn’t need sleep… But since so many emotions went through him, he was feeling exhausted and down. When his energy was here, he would use it to destroy the pieces left of his broken furniture. Otherwise, he couldn’t even find the will to stand up…. Nor to move a single finger. He would give an endlessly empty look to the walls of his flat.

He moved his legs up, putting his heels on the edge of his seat, knees folded against his torso, his long arms holding them close and burying his face in the space left. He couldn’t stand the sigh of his own flat anymore. He wanted everything to end… He wished that his brain would shut down for once… He wished he could sleep until the end of time.

Silence took its rightful place and deafened him again.

There wasn’t a single sound. His plants had stopped shaking, trying not to anger him.

If he had a real heart, he would have heard it pumping.

If he had real lungs, he would hear his breath.

But everything had stopped, for his pleasure.

 

\----------------------------

 

The demon heard some sounds. They were quiet. Very quiet. He didn’t know how long he had kept his fetal position, but he was a bit more relaxed. He didn’t want to move. Not yet.

The sound of a container being put very carefully on top of some furniture in front of him made him frown. He had no furniture left.

Then a hand started to stroke his hair.

It was nice.

It was so nice.

It was too nice…

He opened his eyes. His head was still coiled between his arms and knees, so it was dark. He lifted his head up.

He saw a mug. Filled with clear brown liquid. On top of his table freshly fixed.

The hand had stopped stroking.

His vision was slowly getting used to the soft light. He could feel a presence on his right.

So he turned his head.

And all the sentiments he felt those last two weeks came back in a rush, like a thunderstorm, when he recognized the face that was looking at him.

His jaw tightened.

“ _Get. Off. Me._ ”

The visitor looked at him with pain, worry and guilt, then took a couple of steps back, shaking from the threatening growl that came off Crowley’s mouth. The latter stopped staring at the other form, unfolding his legs and arms from his foetal position, then stretched his limbs, a shudder of ease and, somehow, pleasure shaking his body as he did so.

When he finished waking his muscles, he gave a look of contempt towards the opaque container and stood up. Then, he went to check on his plants. Not a single spot on the leaves. Amazing. They didn’t disobeyed him. So he watered them carefully, taking care to leave them one or two threats. But he didn’t want to unleash all the rage that was slowly creeping and growing in him on them. No. _They_ didn’t betrayed him. The bastard that did was standing in his living room.

Crowley moved back to the part of his flat that he had left to control himself. The angel was looking down on the ground, his cheeks wet. The demon rolled his eyes. He should have thought twice before leaving him after such a moment, he wouldn’t have caused his anger. The other being’s silent tears made him grit his teeth : he didn’t have the right to cry. He was the guilty one for fuck’s sake. He stood in front of his table, like an omnious snake, his eyes hidden behind his round sunglasses looking at him like he was a nuisance.

“You’d _better_ have a fucking _good_ reason to have dared coming back.”

Aziraphale shivered. His best friend never used that kind of cold tone with him before. He couldn’t speak, frightened and aware that he was the culprit here. A couple of minutes passed by in pure silence. The demon was growing impatient and angrier, all his hatred from the last couple of days coming up like bubbles in a bottle that had been shaken too long. He came a couple of meters closer, his eyes sparkling fire.

“No answer ? Why am I not surprised ?!? You’re too coward to have the guts to explain it ?”

“… Crow…”

“DON’T SAY MY NAME.”

Aziraphale was startled. He looked at Crowley in fear. He was a few feets away from him now. The angel knew that leaving for two weeks without a proper reason wouldn’t end nicely… He did hope that his anger would have decreased though… But he was from Hell. You couldn’t hope anything from a demon, mostly when you were the guilty one. He took a deep breath, and crossed his fingers, hoping again to appeal to the other’s kindness… At least his listening.

“… I was lost. I… I was scared… I freaked out…”

Crowley growled, closed the small space left then took the angel by his collar and pushed him against the wall, harshly.

“Didn’t you thought _I_ would freak out ? Didn’t you _cared_ enough to _explain_ what the fuck happened to me ?!? You left me for TWO FUCKING WEEKS !!! NOT A SINGLE NOTE THAT WOULD HAVE HELPED ME _UNDERSTAND_ !!! HOW DO YOU THINK I HAVE FELT ?!? I TRIED TO FIND YOU IN EVERY PLACE WE WENT TOGETHER AND NOT A _SINGLE_ _SIGN_ OF YOU !!! AND NOW YOU _DARE_ TO SHOW UP IN MY OWN FLAT LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED ?!? DID YOU REALLY THOUGHT THAT YOU COULD _TOY_ WITH ANOTHER’S FEELINGS LIKE YOU WANTED BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO STUPID TO _TALK_ TO ME ??? DID YOU REALLY THOUGHT I WOULD _FORGIVE_ YOU THAT EASILY FOR THAT ???”

Silence fell. It was a heavy, uncomfortable one. Aziraphale could feel how much his disappearance had hurted the demon. He wanted to explain… But he couldn’t. Not a single word left his lips. He hated himself for this. He _despised_ the fact that, as an _angel_ , he hurted someone he loved very deeply… Because he was afraid… He had been scared… And he never thought about talking to his demon because… He thought he wouldn’t understand. He had been wrong. Crowley’s face was tense, his knuckles white from holding his collar too tightly. And right now, the angel was cursing his inability to speak out…

“Get the fuck _out_ of my flat. I don’t want to see you anymore.”

The demon’s coldness had cut the silence. Aziraphale’s eyes filled up with tears.

 _No_ …

 _Not like this_ …

He couldn’t move from the wall, even if he had been released from Crowley’s grip. He didn’t want to. His heart was aching.

“GET. OUT !” - _before I hurt you unintentionally._ -

The booming tone made the angel quaver. He moved slowly, carefully, to the other side of the room, next to the exit. He kept cursing himself. He was a coward. He couldn’t even fight to keep the one he loved. At least try. He was too self centered for that. He was a shithead.

Crowley was fighting back tears. _Why didn’t his angel fight back ? Didn’t he care for him anymore ? Didn’t he love him ? Or was it an illusion ? Did he find someone else ?_ … He couldn’t bring himself to look at him when he went away.

“I… I can’t… _Find_ words to explain… But… Can I… _Show_ you… at least ?”

The demon turned, trying to regain his composture and to let his dark sentiments flow again. He raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

Aziraphale took a deep breath. It was his only chance. The only shot he’ll have.

And he unfolded his wings.

Crowley frowned for half a second… Then shock and bewilderment took over, softening his facial expression.

They were gray.

The tips of his feathers were silver.

And there were some signs on them.

That was definitely _unusual_.

“… They appeared… Like _this_ … After that night… And I freaked out… I thought I had fallen because I had sinned…”

“Fallen angel’s wings don’t turn _gray_ at any moment. And it’s _painful_.”

“… I… I’ve discovered that… Three days ago… I tried to call you… I knew that you would… Be angry… But I wasn’t… Prepared… _I’m sorry_ …”

Crowley’s look hardened at the sound of this last sentence. The angel’s breath hitched, cursing himself again in his mind.

“I… I’d like… One last request… You won’t hear from me again after that… I won’t bother you again…” The demon raised an eyebrow then made a small nod, allowing Aziraphale to get over his idea. “… Could you… Show me your wings ?”

There was a silence.

Then the snake laughed.

It wasn’t a wholehearted one… It had a bitter sound.

“I’m fallen. Unforgiveable. Why would God ever care about a demon when those aren’t under her authority anymore ?”

“… It’s… Worth a check…”

Crowley rolled his eyes then closed them, trying to relax in order to take them out without too much fuss. “Happy now ? See, told you…” He saw the angel’s reaction. He was baffled and… Happy ? There was something bright out of him. He decided to give a look, not very convinced.

And they were gray too.

 _Fuck_.

He couldn’t take his eyes off his feathers. A strange feeling filled his heart. Excitement. Interest. And some kind of joy.

He snapped his fingers, locking the living room’s door before Aziraphale could leave the flat. Then he sat down on his “throne”, his head cocked to his right side. With an elegant wrist twisting move, he miracled another seat. “I want you to tell me everything you’ve figured out those last two weeks. Do not omit any detail. You won’t like what will happen if you do.”

The angel walked and sat down on the new seat. It was a comfy one. He sighed, trying to calm down and relax, then took a small notebook out of the inner pocket of his jacket. He put it on the table, pushing it towards the demon that had miracled a bottle of red wine and a glass, already filling it up. “I first thought it was a fallen angel thing. Mostly after the Nephilim scandal… So my research went towards demons. I learned some things about the act of falling very lately, and made the connection that I was on the wrong path. I have looked for the origin and meaning of the signs that are on my wings. No one could translate them.” Crowley had already finished his first glass and was filling it again.

“Did you have a great time wandering around the globe ?”

His tone was sacastic. Aziraphale’s stare went down, blushing in embarrassment. “I couldn’t leave London… Like something was forbidding me to get out by putting an invisible wall, pulling me back in…” The demon raised an eyebrow, trying to hide the sadness filling him.

“… Oh… I suppose I was the end of that invisible rope then. Is that why you came ? To ask me to follow you out to get answers ? To use me ?” The angel shook his head, his eyes wide opened, shocked.

“No ! I didn’t even know you were the other side… I had my doubts, but I would never dare to do that…” His heart was aching by the thought the one he loved would think him able to do such a terrible thing. “No after what I’ve already done…” He sighed and regained his composture. “I’ve contacted several teachers around the world through the internet with the help of language students, pretending that I was too sick to move, and one of them found something. He is a scandinavian specialist… And he told me that those looked like runes… Very old ones. Too old to be known.”

Silence came back, a bit more friendly this time. The demon put his empty glass back on the table and relaxed, his wings still out.

“Is that all you’ve got ?” The angel nodded, ashamed.

“I’ve written down everything in that notebook, if you want...”

“Have you crossed paths with others ?” Aziraphale looked at him confused. “I mean Angels… Or demons… ?”

“… Well… Gabriel did saw me… But he rushed away… So, not really…”

“You can’t know if another one had got the same… Symptoms then ?”

The angel shook his head. “I wasn’t really into running in others since… The trial.”

“Fine.” Crowley looked outside and stood up, unlocking the living room door. “It’s pretty late. And I need a bit of time off. Come back tomorrow, we’ll see whoever comes in our mind to help us figure out all that crap.” He moved towards his bedroom, yawning in the process. Aziraphale was still sitting, starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

“… Could I… Could I stay here ? … A bit. I won’t make a single noise…”

The demon raised an eyebrow then sighed and miracled a very comfortable sofa next to his TV and dark fireplace then stepped in his private room and locked the door. Once on the other side, he let his shoulders relax. He was being too soft. If anyone else would have done what this being did to him, he would have killed them. Or torture them. But he couldn’t seem to control his feelings towards this one. A small part of him though was relieved, even if he wouldn’t admit it for all the gold and pleasure in the world. He changed quickly into pajamas. He didn’t usually wear them, but he had the feeling that this angel would stick around for longer than he said. Not that he enjoyed it. Nor minded it.

He sat down on the edge of his king size and soft bed, then looked at his wings. His curiosity had been sparked when he saw them. What could they mean ? Was he still a demon ? Was it a test ? Or a way to be an outcast because he dared loving an angel ? He brushed his feathers with the tip of his fingers, fascinated. Then, he tugged one out. A sharp sensation of pain went through the most sensitive parts in his back, but he was used to it. He looked at the feather for several minutes, shining under the moon’s light. Finally, he left it on his nightstand, laying on his back, his wings back in their Earthy state. And he was fast asleep.

 

Aziraphale was trying to get to the bottom of this new discovery. Why would he, and a demon he loved, have the same wings’ characteristics ? What message did God wanted to share with them ? That there wasn’t any threat ? They didn’t belonged to any side except theirs ? Or was that a way to punish them for daring to love each other ? He was laying on the sofa, looking at the ceiling, unable to relax fully. His brain was also storming with every single word his demon had thrown at him earlier. He was still shook. He loved him, and this wing problem made him do stupid things that drew them apart when they were as close as he dreamed them to be…

His thoughts were cut by a shout. He stood up and ran towards Crowley’s bedroom. His mind kept reminding him of his failure and the rage the latter had been in, so he waited behind the door. Silence fell again. If he didn’t shout again, he wouldn’t come inside. He hadn’t been invited in after all… The demon did told him he needed his privacy… But another shout made him storm in the small and cosy room.

He saw the snake wiggling in the sheets on the bed, groaning, his hands holding tightly his pillow, shaking. Taking a long and silent respiration, the angel moved towards the bed, careful not to make a single sound… Then he sat on the edge of the bed, and ran his right hand in the short ginger hair of the other being. The touch started to work, soothing him. Crowley moved less and his groans were quieter. His face softened and his fingers started to relax. A part of Aziraphale’s mind wanted to leave, but another half wanted to lay there, with him. His hand drifted slowly on the demon’s cheek. His heart seemed to grow and triple its size when, in his sleep, the being he loved leaned towards the touch. The angel took his shoes and socks off, then layed on his side, next to the sleeping one, keeping his soothing moves as he drifted slowly into a peaceful darkness…

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Crowley woke up with the feelings of warmth and happiness. His left little finger was intertwined with someone else’s thumb. He could hear soft breaths. He opened his eyes, slowly, yawning, then looked on his right side. Aziraphale was sleeping peacefully, coiled against him, one hand over the demon’s torso, lips slightly apart. The snake’s heart tightened under the sight… That’s what he would have loved to see two weeks ago. He moved his stare away then looked at the bedside table. The feather was here… But it had changed.

Frowning, the ginger haired being took it carefully between his fingers. Feathers never changed once taken away.

This one was growing… Young shoots !

That was a first.

His features softened, one side of his mouth crooked up, fascinated.

He always loved plants. Seeing one of his own feathers doing such a thing warmed his heart.

 

Aziraphale woke up without making a move nor a sound. He could feel that his demon was awake… And he loved being cuddled on his side too much to dare doing something stupid that would make the latter reject him… It was selfish, but the nice daze induced by his sleep made him stop worrying about any reaction. He opened his eyes, seeing his left thumb still held by Crowley’s hand, the relaxing movement of his belly going up and down… And the feather he was holding.

 _Oh_.

It was magnificent. He could feel the snake’s joy radiating from him.

“Did you try taking off one of yours to inspect it ?”

His question startled the angel. Of course he would know that he was awake. “N… No.”

“Maybe you should try. The results could be fun.”

His eyes were too fascinated by his feather to realize how red his bed companion’s face turned and how cramped he was. He contemplated it a bit longer before putting it back on the nightstand.

“… You… You didn’t…” Crowley raised an eyebrow. “Left me...”

“Do you want me to ?” Aziraphale shook his head vigorously. “Well then.”

The angel pressed himself against the demon’s body, hiding his face in his neck. The latter tensed a bit for a couple of seconds before allowing himself to be more relaxed. He didn’t forgave the platinium haired being yet, but he couldn’t stay mad at him for too long. And… He did enjoy his presence in that bed. They stayed silent for a couple of minutes, before Crowley’s thoughts about their wings came back.

“Maybe we should find someone who could help us understand...” Aziraphale lifted his head, curious.

“… Who ?” The demon shrugged.

“Someone who would know why this is happening now…”

“The witch ?”

“She burned the new volume of prophecies. She wouldn’t be able to help us.”

“Well then… Shadwell ?” A mocking laugh went out of the lips of the snake. It sounded like a long hiss.

“Too stupid.” Aziraphale sighed.

“He did help us. Don’t be so rude to him. Madame Tracy ?”

“You did leave her body, didn’t you ?”

“Adam Young ?”

“I thought he turned back into a human...” The angel groaned.

“You’re not helping right now ! Why won’t you try to find someone who could help us ?”

Crowley stayed silent, thinking… Then an idea came. It was crazy, but it could be their best shot yet. “Since neither God nor Satan would explain this to us, how about trying to contact someone who knows them ?” Aziraphale frowned.

“An angel or a demon ? You’re crazy, aren’t you ? We did make them angry…”

“No. Neither of those. Someone more powerful.”

“We don’t know anyone…”

“ _Alix_. For G… S… Fuck’s sake. She did meet them and talked to them. And they did punish her up to some point… And her wings _are_ different. That’s our best chance.”

“… She’s not in our… Timeline… We don’t even have a way to contact her ! ”

The demon’s look brightened. “Oh, we do.” The angel raised an eyebrow. Crowley rolled up his sleeve and showed the Rune that had been conjured on every being on Earth that day. “She did told us that if we needed help, that would be the easiest and safest way, didn’t she ?”

“But… We don’t know how it _works_ …”

“It has been left on _humans_ , angel, it shouldn’t be hard to figure out !”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes but Crowley was already up, changing his pajamas in his usual clothes with a snap of fingers then moving to his living room. The angel followed him, not sure of the idea his demon had. He didn’t wanted him to be hurt physically. The snake was looking in one of his few books, pages flying all around the room, with huge pictures on them. He was picking them one by one, looking for a clue. The platinium haired being took one too, saddened by the way the ginger one treated such precious objects, trying to understand the subject published.

Conjuring.

 _Oh_.

Well, his demon wasn’t as stupid as he thought earlier about this idea. He did have some resources that could help. With some quick flickers of his wrists, the snake pushed away the pages that didn’t interested him. He was becoming slowly angered and bored by this, almost every paper discarded, flying around the living room. The angel was collecting them, looking at those trying to find something about Runes. The snake wasn’t fond of reading, he knew that, so he may miss some important parts…

Or not.

A shout of triumph echoed in the large room.

Crowley was holding a page in his right hand. He moved to his seat, sitting on it, then proceeded to read it. Aziraphale came behind him, a pile of pages carefully tucked under his arm.

“ _Runes need a sacrifice to be made in order to activate_ … She wouldn’t be so stupid. They are humans, they can die quickly.”

“There’s another part...”

“ _Runes are usually drawn on a hard area, like a wall or the ground_ … Well, that explains why she did it in the middle of the battlefield !”

“ _About pocket Runes_ _:_ _It takes a lot of power to make a smaller one, if you wish to take it away for everyday use_.”

“Why would it be a pocket Rune ?” The angel held back a sigh.

“It’s on skin. You can carry it everywhere and use it several times.”

“Fine. _Pocket Runes also need a sacrifice, but since they always feed from their creator they won’t be as tricky as the big ones. If you need to use one, you should touch it_ … Seriously ? That’s the only advice they could give ?” Aziraphale miracled all the remaining flying pages together, in the right order, then started to read them again.

“There must be something else…”

Crowley sighed, sprawling on his throne. ‘ _So much for having an idea…_ ’ He looked at his right arm, then rolled up his sleeve and studied its complex shapes. It was a circle, with intertwined signs inside. He started drawing on it with the tip of his left index while his angel was groaning. Up to some point, he realized that all the lines were joining somewhere, so he could draw it like a single line. He took some fun doing that, still wondering how to make it work.

The Rune glowed.

And pain shot through his arm, starting from the sign.

He shouted in surprise, startling Aziraphale that turned back to him, worried. He saw the shapes moving… Then nothing. He looked at the demon. “Are you ok ?” The snake sighed and nodded, massaging the top of his arm. The platinium haired being came closer, then put both hands carefully on top of the other’s. The pain left his body. “There you go...”

Crowley wanted to thank him when a strange shape appeared in front of them.

A shadow.

Of a woman.

It was solidifying little by little in front of them. Then, the ginger haired and bright eyed Being known as Alix was standing on the other side of the table, an eyebrow raised.

“Well, that was one hell of a ride. What kind of threat are you under ?” The angel was taken back by her appearance. It _worked_. But there wasn’t any threat, was it ? …

“Uuuh… We… We needed your help… To understand.” She raised the other eyebrow, waiting for the next step. Aziraphale shifted awkwardly then realized he still had his hands on his demon, and blushed deeply. Crowley sat up straight then let his wings out. Alix frowned under their color. The angel did the same, and her look changed from confusion to bewilderment. There was no way this could happen to someone else.

“Turn. Both of you. I want to see the back of your wings.”

The snake stood up and did as told. They did called her for this. Aziraphale mirrored his best friend’s actions. Then they both felt a hand on their wrists.

 

And they teleported.

 

In a church.

 

She helped Crowley up and dragged him towards the holy water’s shrine.

Then she literally pushed his head in the container.

Aziraphale shouted in horror and fear… Then stopped.

She lifted the demon’s face up.

“Do you feel any pain ?”

The ginger haired snake shook his head, still trying to catch his breath… Then looked around him and realized what happened, with shock. “You could have destroyed me !”

She rolled her eyes then made them teleport back to his flat.

 

She conjured a seat and sat on it, legs crossed… Then spread her wings.

Both male shaped beings looked at them with a bit of surprise. They knew her wings were different. Not that they were like theirs. They sat down too, ready for questions. She shushed them before any of them could speak.

“I had my share of timelines, believe me or not. I have lived since the beginning of my Universe, which means I’m far older than you. I was the First woman, _Lilith_. I went through time under a thousand of names, like _Sigyn_ in the Scandinavian countries. I’ve poured my soul in my version of Earth to protect it. And, since my appearance as _Entropy_ , I’ve never seen something similar happening to any angel. Even less a demon. I have been both, ruling Hell for a short period of Time too… I’ve been banned from Heaven and Hell… My wings have been cut. And, since my first love exchange with Loki, my wings have grown back. The thing is they should have been black or white. They ended up gray. I was the only one. So, let me ask you two questions before I start making assuptions and telling you what could happen… Crowley, why did you fall ?”

Silence fell. The demon shifted on his seat, a tad sensitive on the subject. “Because I’ve asked questions.” She raised an eyebrow, intimating to explain a bit more. He sighed. “I’ve hanged around the wrong people, and doubt came. So I’ve asked questions. And I fell.” Aziraphale looked at him, surprised. He did hung around some bad people and questionned himself. He never fell because of that…

“Thank you. Second question : when did it started ?” The angel looked down, ashamed.

“Two weeks ago.”

“What did you do two weeks ago then ?”

Aziraphale blushed. Crowley did too, less than his companion though. “Well… We got… A bit carried away.” Alix looked at them in astonishment. They did followed her advice then… But that may help her a bit.

“Fine. I think I’ve got the similarities… Even if that’s quite unsettling… I fell because I started asking questions too. Then got banned because I was helping humans far too much for God’s taste… Mostly since I was supposed to be the Queen of Hell. And I think that he never thought I could show love. So, for my case, I think he thought he had been a bit too harsh on me and was trying to get back to me… Though, for you… I understand how redeeming a demon and opening a new ‘rank’ for you would be interesting… Still, I can’t understand why you, as an angel, you had the same treatment…” The angel bit his lower lip.

“We stopped Armageddon, even if we were sent to make it successful… So we face a trial afterwards… And changed our bodies so neither of us would die…”

She frowned, thinking about this new information… Then cocked her head to the side. “Was the night two weeks ago your first time ?” He blushed again, nodding very quickly. “Oh. Well, that changes a lot of things about you. But, since your God changed its rules, you couldn’t fit in the angel part… Nor in the demon part. You’ve got your own side now !”

Aziraphale glanced at the demon, a bit shook by the last sentence. Crowley raised an eyebrow. “Since you’ve got those wings since a couple of thousand years… What are their perks ?”

She smiled. “Immortality. Invincibility. And no paperwork if you discorporate. Your vessel is bound to your soul, so you come back pretty quickly… Though it’s usually naked in the water somewhere unknown on Earth the first times. So don’t try to do that. And you’ve got no authority. You can still perform miracles… But you should make sure you won’t do only good or bad things. It can hurt a bit if you keep on one side.” She stood up, making the chair disappear. “Fine, I’ll try to figure out a tad more points the next years. I’ll keep you updated. I’ve never bothered that much about those wings, they’ve never threatened me in return. I must go, otherwise Loki will worry and may die. See ya ! ” She snapped her fingers, restoring time, and disappearing in the process.

Crowley and Aziraphale looked at each other, still processing the information flow she had thrown at them, relieved and a bit awkward. The angel’s mouth was half open, on the verge of asking something, but she had left too soon and too quickly for him to react accordingly. They stayed silent a couple of minutes before the demon stood up. “You should close that mouth.”

Aziraphale blushed and did as he was told, reassured about the wings subject but understanding it wasn’t the end of it… He still had to face the other Being for what he did two weeks ago… And he was scared. He saw his best friend move towards his plants, unable to say anything. His corporeal heart started aching, his mouth drying because of his anxiety. Even if the demon had tolerated his presence in his bed this morning didn’t meant he still loved him… Nor forgave him for all he knew. He kept looking at the ginger’s moves, motionless.

 

Crowley’s thoughts were in turmoil. He had a lot to take in. His hair was still wet from the holy water bath that Alix had gave him. He watered his plants in silence, inspecting them, but he didn’t feel like screaming on them. They feared him, they knew the rules… He could leave them in peace for a day, couldn’t he ? Mostly since the rage that had been boiling inside him until yesterday was faltering… He could understand his angel’s reaction… Even if it hurted him to know that he didn’t trusted him enough to talk to him that morning. He had never wished for _him_ to fall… But he did know how _falling_ felt… He could have helped him… He did it in the end…

Because he _loved_ him.

He loved him so much he couldn’t bear the idea of leaving him alone dealing with such a problem. He loved him so much he couldn’t bear to let him leave his side again…

He loved him too much he couldn’t bear the idea of loosing him… Even if he was still angry at his reaction… And, when he had seen his angel next to him this morning, his heart almost exploded… He had felt at _home_ , for the first time of his existence. It had felt _right_.

He was torn. A part of his mind, his demon habits, wanted revenge from the pain he had been into for days… The longing… The jealousy… The despair… And yet another part of him, the one that only Aziraphale could wake, the one that made him _feel_ , made him _love_ , and had been expanding since _that_ _night_ , craved the angel’s presence, his love, his attention, his body, his look, his heart… And, up to some point, he realized he hated the first part. But it was a side of him. That was what made him different from an angel. His darkness… And he couldn’t bring himself to shut it down.

 

“I… I think… I think I ought to… leave…”

 

Crowley frowned, his water pistol still in his hand, and looked at the angel standing in his living room. He couldn’t help but notice how the Being he loved was fidgeting with his fingers, unsure of his own decision, flushed with embarrassment, staring at his feet. He raised an eyebrow and put down the watering item on a small table, facing the other.

“I think you owe me an apology.” Aziraphale’s head shot up, surprised.

“I… What ?”

“You’ve disappeared for two weeks, made me worry about you, without a proper note nor an explanation. You could have talked to me. I know how falling feels. We could have worked this all out together. You freaked out and ran away, only to understand that you were wrong and come back to me for help. This isn’t a proper reaction from an angel, mostly towards his friend. So, I think you owe me an apology.” The angel’s mouth opened and closed several times, in shock.

“I… I’m sorry…” The demon sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Do you really think words will be enough ?” Aziraphale’s eyes widened, trying to find something else to add.

“N… No… I…” The angel took a deep breath. “Let’s… Let’s do whatever you wish… Go wherever you want… My treat…” The demon’s lips corners lifted in a wicked smile.

“ _Everything_ I wish ?” The angel nodded, his body still tense. The snake stayed silent for a couple of seconds, thinking, then crooked his head slightly to the side, both eyebrows raised up. “How about the French House ? I’ve heard they had marvelous treats and drinks. Then we’ll see…”

Aziraphale relaxed, relieved, and smiled widely. “Sounds perfect.”

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

The place looked rustic. The countertop was made of wood, and acting like a corner. The area was small, welcoming and cosy. It was a mix of a traditional English pub and a French pub. Aziraphale loved it, even if it was a bit more crowded and less sophisticated than the Ritz. He was finishing his _Turbot tranché_. He wasn’t really fond of fish usually, but this one had been the best he ever had. After his confit garlic and goat’s curd on toast, he felt pretty full. He looked at Crowley that was slowly eating his rib-eye steak, taking a sip of the red wine they had ordered. The bottle of _Chateau les Graves de Cantereau_ was almost empty, mostly thanks to the demon. The angel chewed the last bite of his plate, humming in pleasure, using his napkin to wipe his lips. They barely spoke since they came here. He was already considering taking some madeleines for dessert, thinking about the next place they could end up to correct his wrongs.

 

Crowley was finishing his third glass of wine, already pouring a fourth one and putting the empty bottle back on the table. He enjoyed watching his angel when he was eating. He made such lovely sounds… He was getting tired of the outside world. He wanted to drink more, in his flat, with Aziraphale keeping him company. He didn’t want him to leave his side. He wanted to make him understand how much he had missed him. He wanted to make him beg. He wanted to own him. He saw the plate of madeleines on the table. He had finished his own meal. He had been surprised to enjoy the taste of a part of his food… It always tasted insipid… He wasn’t much a gluttony sinner… But he had relished the steak. And the alcohol’s savor seemed ten times better than he was used to. He wanted more. His angel didn’t dared to speak the whole dinner, but he could feel he was thinking thoroughly about the next step.

“I don’t feel like wandering around. How ‘bout getting back to my place with some alcohol ? I’ll find something else to do later.” Aziraphale nodded. “Great.” The demon snapped his fingers then stood up. “Let’s go.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Crowley had bought four bottles of red wine. Three were already empty on the floor, the fourth one was half full. Aziraphale had miracled an armchair to be more comfortable, the demon was splayed on his throne. They were talking about their past, remembering each moment the snake had stepped in the angel’s life to save him, what happened to the small parts in between… Laughing over the memories of Gabriel’s and Beelzebub’s faces while their trials were taking place…

“Would have s… ssss… Sssstrangled him. He wasss an Assssshole.”

“G… Gh… Gabriel’s always… Always been… H… Har… Harsh.” Crowley rolled his eyes.

“He wasss more than… _Harsh_.” He sighed, staring at his empty glass on the table. “He hasss alwaysss been like thissss… Should have been the fallen one…” Aziraphale’s eyes widened.

_Crowley knew Gabriel ? He… He remembered ?_

The angel’s sobered up a bit, trying to be as inconspicuous as he could doing so.

“Do… Do you remember how you were ? Be… Before falling ?”

The question casted a gloom over the demon’s face. He kept looking at his empty glass, then filled it up with a flick of his wrist. “More or lesssss…”

The snake’s darker tone made the angel shiver. He hesitated, but he needed to know.

“You’ve… Have you met Gabriel… As an angel ?”

The ginger haired Being sneered, his face turning into pure contempt.

“I’ve worked… With him.”

Aziraphale opened his mouth, ready to ask another question, but his friend’s cold stare made him understand it would be a huge mistake if he tried to dig deeper. As he closed it, he realized the demon never had gave so much information about his life before the Fall… He barely knew even _why_ he fell, except from vague answers of asking questions and hanging around the wrong people… Under his eyes, the angel never really saw Crowley as a proper demon. He was nice, fun, acknowledged people he liked the best way possible, and had a lot of imagination and dreams. Even if he was tempting people, he felt like it was more like a job-he-did-to-survive-and-avoid-Satan’s-fury than something he truly enjoyed… He did _toyed_ with humans, but nothing harmful… He couldn’t see him as a pure angel either. Maybe that wing-changing status suited the snake more than either of them could think… Maybe it suited _himself_ more than he could admit…

 

“You do _ssssstill_ owe me… a proper apology.” Aziraphale raised an eyebrow.

“We went for dinner…” The demon sobered up enough to speak easily.

“You’ve enjoyed it more than me. You always do.” The angel blushed deeply. “Find something else I could enjoy as much as you do…”

Silence fell. The platinium haired being, usually completely oblivious to those kinds of hint, shifted uncomfortably on his seat. Of course he wanted to please his demon that way… He simply wasn’t ready _yet_. They only did it once, and he blew it up the next morning. He couldn’t bring himself to tell _him_ what the problem was… Mostly since he had been the one who started everything… He swallowed hard, tense. Fine. It was his responsibility. He stood up, getting closer to the snake who raised an interested eyebrow. Once he stood in front of the ginger haired being, he knelt in front of him, becoming more and more nervous, putting his hands on his lover’s knees. The latter moved both hands away from him and lifted his chin up, his sunglasses discarded, his yellow serpentine eyes locked with the blue-gray ones. His tone was softer.

 

“Not like this, _angel_.” The kneeling being shivered under the nickname. “You’re not ready. Even if I don’t doubt you will be able to show me your skills, you won’t enjoy it as much as I would like you to. You are far too anxious…” The angel bit his lower lip, staring at the ground. How could he think his demon would want him…

“I made you angry…” Crowley rolled his eyes. Of course he would have to deal with sentiments, even if he didn’t wanted to… Of course he was still mad… But the mix of alcohol and his own feelings towards _his_ angel softened him quicker than he thought.

“You did.” He stood up, his balance more solid than he thought, grabbing his lover’s forearms to lift him up. “But I don’t want you to go through something you’ve never experienced in such a state and moment.” His right hand moved back towards the soft and bothered face of the one that was making him weak, stroking his cheek softly with his thumb. “I don’t want to _hurt_ you.”

“But… I… I pushed…” The demon raised an eyebrow. “… I… I’m… _Sorry_ …” The last word came out almost like a whimper. Aziraphale couldn’t bear to look at the being standing in front of him. He wanted to make it up so badly. He felt like he was loosing him. And it was making his heart, his body, his _soul_ hurt… The snake let go of him, ready to take a few steps back. But the angel didn’t wanted him to _go_. Not this time. Not again. He couldn’t bear the idea of loosing him because of his mistake. So he grabbed the ginger’s face…

And he kissed him.

He kissed him with all his heart.

He kissed him like he was trying to pour all his soul in the one he loved.

He kissed him to try to make him _understand_.

 

And Crowley understood. He took the lead, his dark feelings bursting in a million of pieces, leaving him only with love, longing and possession. He wanted him. He wanted his angel. No matter how many mistakes he would do, he would always come back to him. He _knew_ that. Both of their souls resonated together while they were kissing. The demon’s hands flew to Aziraphale’s hips, holding him close, dancing, leading them towards the bedroom, his tongue dominating. He closed the door, knocking it with his feet.

When they reached the edge of the bed, the snake broke the kiss, a sly smile on his lips, sitting on the mattress. The angel couldn’t dare to move an inch.

“I may like you to do one thing for me…” Aziraphale’s breath hitched. “To undress. I’d like to see you take off every piece of layer you’ve got on you.” The platinium haired being blushed. After a nod of his part, mostly to reassure himself than for his demon, he started unbuttoning his vest. When he put it carefully on the nearest area, he saw the hungry stare of the being he loved on him, arousing him. He undid carefully his shirt, revealing his rounded belly, which made the other wet his lips. Standing half naked, he shuddered under the piercing glare. His own desire was rising faster than he wished it to. And it was starting to show. He undid his shoes and socks, standing barefeet on the dark cold ground of the flat, then unbuckled his trousers, taking them down with his underwear, folding them and putting them properly next to the top clothes he had divested earlier. Then he stood, completely bare. “I’d like to see your wings.” He swallowed and made them appear. He wasn’t really at ease with those new ones… His insecurities coming back like a thunderstorm. He was starting to shake. “Thank you. Now, I’d like you to lay on your belly.” The demon was patting the mattress behind him. The angel climbed on the bed, then moved towards the middle of it and laid as he was told, trying to calm his breath down, closing his eyes, waiting.

 

He was glorious. He knew he would be. He already saw him… But, being so compliant, so nervous, under his power… It made his heart full with need. His soul was ready to explode under the trust that was given to him. He moved slowly towards his angel, stroking slowly his soft curls. He heard his lover’s breath slowing down, little by little, feeling him relax. No matter how mad he had been at him, he couldn’t bring himself to take his revenge like this… No matter how long he had spent as a demon, he realized he wouldn’t be able to do anything else to hurt _his_ angel… He moved over him, covering him with his still fully clothed body, stroking his naked arms with the tip of his fingers, nuzzling the back of his neck, his eyes closing under the sweet smell of the divine being under him.

 

The weight over him made him feel secure. He couldn’t help but let a small moan escape his lips under the soft touches his demon was doing. He buried his face in the pillows, breathing the slightly spicy and woody smell of his love there. He smelled of a thousands of scents, every single one bringing him closer to the feel of freedom. He relaxed his wings, feeling more confident about them, since he could feel the snake’s love radiating from above in waves. This place was loved. _He_ was loved and cared deeply. He shivered under the light kisses his _dear_ was brushing in his neck, on his shoulders, his arms, the top of his back… He realized a bit later he was craving for those moves, his back arching towards the hot mouth. His hands were stretching towards the head of the bed, slowly, trying to get a grip on something, knowing that this slow pace was going to drive him crazy.

 

When Crowley began to suck at his earlobes, the moans that he elicited made him crave for more. Always more. He licked the shape of his angel’s right ear, making him shiver. “You are mine.” His lips were brushing against the very sensitive skin of this organ, whispering those words there, knowing how the pure being would react. “I am making you mine tonight…” His hands were still stroking very slowly the skin of his love. “And you will never run away from me again…” He was running the tip of his fingers over the bones of his angel’s wings, making him moan. “You will crave me too much to do so.” He moved his lips back to his neck, sucking at some spots there, both hands working on each wing, taking more time at the tips and the junction, taking care not to revert nor badly ruffle his feathers. He was paying attention to every single sigh and shiver of pleasure, knowing how sensitive an angel’s wings could be… They were bound to their souls after all…

He felt his heart tight up with that thought. He did asked _his_ angel to give away his soul…

 

All he could feel was love. Pure love. Deep and unbreakable. Infinite and eternal. He was shaking from its power. The way his love was taking care of his wings, the way he brushed his lips over them, the way he breathed… He could sense every single move and sentiment towards him. But he focused on that burning love for him. He knew it was for him. Only for him. He couldn’t help but moan under all the ministrations given, his soul on the verge of discorporating him. He wanted to turn on his back and hug his snake. He wanted to hold him until the end of times.

 

His mouth was getting closer to the middle of his back, the base of his wings. He knew it was the most sensitive part… He didn’t know how sensitive it was until he reached it, licking it. A loud surprised shout came from under him. His lover’s back bucked towards his mouth. He started sucking the left wing’s base and another loud, and long, moan came out.

 

Oh.

 _Oh_.

That felt so good. Too good. His hands were gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles were already white. Another shot of pleasure went right towards his already hard groin. He wasn’t aware of his state until that move. He never knew how pleasurable that kind of touch could be…

 

He sucked again, feeling his lover come undone. After giving a last gentle lick on that part, he turned towards the right wing’s, licking and sucking. The reaction he got from doing this ended up being far more powerful than before. He was on the edge. He could feel it. He could feel his muscles twitching. He could feel his rush of desire. He could also feel his hips rolling desperately against the mattress, seeking friction.

 

He wanted to come. He did. But one part of his mind stopped him. Not that it wasn’t pleasurable… He needed to feel him. He needed him. He needed to have his love _in_ him.

“C… Crow… Crowley… S… Stop…”

The snake’s face shot up, worried. “Did I hurt you ?” The angel shook his head. No he didn’t. Of course he didn’t. He was shivering from the lack of touch. He tried to catch his breath.

“N… No… I… I need… you.” The demon raised one eyebrow. “I’m… Going to… Explode…” A sly smile came on Crowley’s lips.

“Say it.” His angel shifted against the sheets. He pinned his hips, making him unable to move. “Say what you want from me.” The divine being under him let out a whimper.

“… I… Naked… I want… You… Naked… _In_ me…”

“Say the word.” Aziraphale groaned, burying his face in the pillows.

“… C… Can’t...”

“Yes. You can. Tell me…”

“… Make… Make me… Make love… Make me… Yours.”

Crowley never thought he would say it _that_ way. But it woke something far more carnal than he would ever imagine. With a snap of fingers, he made all his clothes disappear. Both moaned from the sudden contact of flesh against flesh. The demon ghosted his lips over the back of his lover, positionning himself, putting a pillow underneath his angel’s hips, lifting them up, granting easier access to his entrance. He moved his right hand over his pure being, entertwining their fingers, letting the latter hold it as tighly as he wished. With his free hand, he moved the other’s legs so he could settle between them, then proceeded to prepare him, only to realize that he was already more than ready… He smiled fondly, miracling lube on his shaft, then pushed it slowly inside.

It was tight. And it felt amazing. For both of them.

They moaned in unisson.

The demon’s newly gray wings unfolded, covering his lover’s opened and relaxed ones.

He put his left hand over the other’s free hand, holding him down, burying his face in the crook of his neck, near to his right ear.

Every single limb was touching some part of the other’s.

The snake started moving his hips up and down, rolling them, sucking his neck, eyes closed, enjoying the slow pace he was taking. His angel started moaning. He moved a bit, aiming his prostate, not rushing, wanting to own him in every way.

And so he did.

Aziraphale was holding his hands really tightly, as if his life depended on them. He moved his head to the side, breathing heavily, eyes closed. His lover captured his lips in a deep kiss, moving slightly faster, holding back his louder moan. His heart was beating faster. He felt caged in a safe way. He felt home. He wanted his soul to bear Crowley’s name. He wanted it carved.

As they were coming slowly closer to their peak, their bodies started glowing in the darkness of the night. None of them could see that, since they were keeping their eyes shut, trying to drink, to engrave every single moment in their minds. The feather-that-became-a-seed left on the nightstand was growing. Their wings started changing color, going from a light blue to a deep yellow, then some orange and red, the runes moving like waves.

Their moans were becoming praises, chants of one another’s names, answering each other.

Crowley’s movements started to become erratic. He was loosing control over himself. But he didn’t mind. He was coming to terms with his actions around his angel. _His_ angel.

He was on the edge. So close. He couldn’t think straight. His hands were clamping really hard on his demon’s. Both of them would bleed if their skins weren’t unbreakable. His body was quivering uncontrollably, all his muscles tensed.

The snake was holding his lover’s hands with the same strength, his hips slamming down, knowing that the few next thrusts would be his own end… And he didn’t want to come before his angel… So he moved his lips on the base of the wings of the pure being beneath him… And he sucked, again, covering his own moans while doing so.

Aziraphale’s head shot up and backwards, shouting his demon’s name, then slammed back down on the cushions, coming with hot and powerful spurts on the sheets. He felt Crowley’s own release in him, hearing him groaning and chanting one word over and over while riding both their orgasms in rhythm…

“ _Mine_ ”

 

The ginger one rolled them on their side, having taken care of pulling himself out of his lover’s entrance without hurting him nor making him leave that blessed daze, then started stroking lovingly the angel’s curls, his wings cupping them in a warm and safe embrace. Aziraphale realized he still had his back towards the one he loved, and he needed to see his eyes. He turned to face him, careful not to hit him with the bones that were keeping his feathers together, opening his eyelids, a soft smile on his lips, his fingers running on the toned and slightly haired torso in front of him. The demon left a kiss on his forehead, his face completely relaxed.

“You should get some rest…” Aziraphale stroked his cheek, his fingers lingering on the snake’s tattoo.

“I should… But I’d like to ask you one question…” Crowley raised an eyebrow. “When… When did you realized ?” The snake frowned, a bit lost on the ‘realization’ point. “That you were in love… With me ?” He stopped stroking his angel’s hair, thinking for some time.

“Well… 1941… I guess… Though I had some thoughts about it since 1601.” He paused a couple of seconds, lost in his thoughts. “And you ?”

Aziraphale’s heart was racing. “… Well… Paris was definitely a huge start… You did saved me from being discorporated… And we had some crepes… It was the first time I ever ate with some celestial being of any sort… So… 1793… I think.” A comfortable silence fell between both old friends and newly lovebirds. “… What you did in that church… In 1941… Made it stronger…” A soft chuckle came from the taller being.

“Right. I think I’ve answered your question…” The angel sighed and packed himself against the demon’s torso, closing his eyes. The latter kept stroking his platinium hair. “Do not leave my side this time… _Angel_.”

His last sentence was a soft whisper, Morpheus’ arms taking them both to the world of dreams and wonders…

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Aziraphale woke up in a dazed state. He felt constricted. A low groan escaped his mouth, and the pressure loosened a bit. Enough to make him more at ease. He opened his sleepy eyes, trying to understand what happened. What he saw made him smile. Crowley had changed his humonoïd shape to his serpentine one, wrapped around his body, his head resting in the crook of his neck, his tail twisted around both his legs. The angel stroke his scales very carefully, lingering on the top of his forehead, feeling him move slightly with pleasure around his skin. He never saw him this way since their first meeting in the garden of Eden. Realizing how precious this moment was, he miracled his penis away, wanting this moment to stay pure, loving and innocent. He let his eyelids close again, holding his lover, rocked by the slight breathing moves of the latter.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

She sat down next to the bed, quietly, a soft smile on Her lips. She had never seen Her children that way before. They looked so happy, so calm… She was proud. She had kept track of every single move they made since those last 6 000 years… She saw how Aziraphale gave his flaming sword away to humanity out of compassion. She saw how Crowley took care of Her son, how he looked at him, how he saved him… She knew She had made mistakes at that time… But She had no choice.

Someone was coming.

She miracled Herself out of sight, like She always did.

Gabriel was here. With Sandalphon.

It was going to be interesting…

 

Crowley felt a bad presence. Very bad.

He smelled.

And the smell made him furious.

He jumped out of the bed, taking his humanoïd shape back, miracling a very dangerous knife, pinning the dark haired angel on the wall next to his bedroom’s door, eyes sparkling with fury and murder wishes. His wings were out, menacing.

“ _Get out_ of _my_ area.”

His growl was feral. Protective.

The demon had moved too quickly for Sandalphon. He couldn’t move, a strong power preventing him from doing so and making any noise. Gabriel’s eyes were widening under the sight of those gray wings.

Mostly under the sight of the Runes twirling on them.

 _No_.

 _That’s impossible_.

The archangel looked back into the demon’s eyes. He started freaking out. He had never freaked out before. Not _that_ way. He was downright _scared_.

“Crowley… Stop. _Please_.”

The snake hesitated, his anger coming out of him in waves, but took a few steps back, standing between the archangel and _his_ – newly awoke – angel, his wings still out. He felt a soothing hand on his shoulder.

Aziraphale was fully dressed up. He had miracled his clothes on him once he recognized the unwelcomed visitors. Keeping his usual softness, he took a step next to his lover. “Maybe we shall talk in the living room. It will feel less intrusive.” Both angels backed up to the main room, silent, leaving the platinium haired being and the demon alone. “Do not worry. I am taking care of this subject. They shall be gone once finished.”

Crowley’s eyebrows wrinkled, showing his anxiety. “I’m coming with you.” The angel shook his head, a soft smile on his lips, stroking his lover’s cheek.

“I need to do this alone this time. Let me.”

The snake didn’t utter a word, his sigh acting as his unspoken answer. He looked at his angel leaving their private room, closing the door behind him, ready to jump and kill both celestials if they dared to lay a finger on him.

 

Aziraphale stood in front of Gabriel, a nervous smile on his lips, ignoring the archangel’s colleague presence. The dark haired being was looking at him with a mix of fury and… Was it worry ? The last feeling surprised the young angel of the eastern gate.

“We know you two switched bodies.” _Oh_. “We also know about all your… Carnal sins.” The platinium haired being started to stare at the ground, swallowing hard. _Why did they always needed to put their nose where they shouldn’t ?_ “Aren’t you afraid to _Fall_ , fool ?” The word made Aziraphale shudder. “ANSWER ME.”

His booming voice surprised the accused so much his head shot up, staring right into his tormentor. “I do not have to answer you anymore.”

He heard Sandalphon’s sneer, though he was focused on Gabriel’s menacing posture, the latter inching closer and closer to him. “I am still your superior.”

“You knew Crowley before he fell, didn’t you ?” _Stop talking already you stupid…_

Gabriel’s hard and angry look wavered a bit. Which made him angrier. “You are becoming an insolent little bastard.”

“You’re _afraid_ of him, aren’t you ?” _You should have shut up_ _you shithead_.

The archangel stormed towards him, grasping him by the neck, pinning him hard on the nearby wall.

 

Crowley heard Gabriel’s shout… Then a dull sound.

 _That bastard, I’m going to kill him_.

He already had his hand on the door knob when a very soft and familiar voice spoke behind him, a very bright and warm hand over his.

“Protecting him that way won’t help him. He needs to face him alone. Do not fret, he will be perfectly safe and sound.”

He froze, a thousand of feelings crashing in his head.

 

“I AM NOT...”

“DON’T. TOUCH. ME.”

Aziraphale was pinned against the wall, feeling Gabriel’s hands around this throat. He had enough. This was going too far. His nerves had pushed him to shout at his former head angel. And, as those hands were releasing him, he realized slowly his wings had shown up, much like Crowley’s… And the simple sight of those scared the archangel.

 _That’s definitely a new reaction_.

“I need to speak to the former angel known as Aziraphale alone…” Gabriel’s voice seemed unsure of himself. Sandalphon didn’t move, captivated by the new things. “GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE. NOW.”

The bald angel got startled by this new command, but left without a fuss. Aziraphale relaxed a bit, now that he saw the archangel’s reaction. “I think you do know something I don’t about those wings. Since they seem to scare you, I’d really like you to give a bit of your knowledge.” He had a bright and warm smile on his lips once silent again.

 

She was sitting on the edge of the empty bed. Crowley was pacing around the room like a wild animal in a cage. She had a box standing next to her, one soft hand over it. She had tried her best to lower her light so Her son won’t be blinded by Her presence. They hadn’t talk since She had appeared. She smiled. “I think you have some questions…”

He snorted. “Last time I’ve checked, asking you questions didn’t ended up well for the ones who dared to do that.”

Of course he would be angry. They always were. She kept looking at him without moving. “Well, last time was 6 000 years ago. Maybe new ones showed up…”

He rolled his eyes. “What for ? You never listen.”

“I’ve never tested Them to destruction.”

He stopped, frowning. Her answer was making no sense…

“That never was my intention. You, my children, made it look like this though.”

 _Her… Oh. OH._ “… We… Well… Why didn’t you answered me sooner ?”

Her warm smile widened. “I’m supposed to help… Not to do everything. You are actors, like the humans. I’ve left you enough free will for you to make choices. Every single one of you. How would you look like if I did all the work ?”

“… I… Well…” _She did made a point_.

“And, quite frankly, I truly loved your little shifting faces trick. That was incredible.”

The snake blushed a bit, then tried to regain his composture. “Doing mischief is part of a demon’s job.”

“… Well, some angels do enjoy a bit of mischief from time to time…”

“Yep. And you make them Fall when they do.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Do you think I stop loving my children, even if they Fall ?” Crowley opened his mouth but no sound came out. He was struck. He had never thought of that _This_ way. He closed his lips, avoiding her glare. “… You did then. Well, you were my most brilliant child. You had a very precious thing… _Imagination_. No angel could compare to you. You were made to create the stars, and you did. And they are amazing. You were a dreamer since the day of your creation. I’ve tried to make Gabriel work with you so he would learn how to create. He’s more of a leader than a dreamer, definitely…”

“Then why make me fall ?!?” His look showed sadness and pain.

“… Do you really think that you would have liked it, up there, in Heaven ? Lucifer has been more of a creator… I thought that he would help you.”

“He didn’t.” Growl. Low. Feral.

“Indeed. Yet, who did those last 6 000 years ?”

Silence fell.

 

Aziraphale sat on Crowley’s throne. He still needed to catch his breath from the short choking he had lived earlier. But he was trying to do his best to keep it cool. He was facing a distressed archangel with some leverage against him. He had some power there, something he never allowed himself to have over his superiors… He offered the empty seat to his imposed guest so they could talk a bit. “If you don’t mind, I would like you to start from the beginning.” Gabriel’s stare was murderous, but he sighed instead of acting badly.

“That will be quick, believe me. Lucifer was the first, and only one I’ve met, archangel to bear those wings. Those were his first punishment. But God got carried away and made him invincible, so She created demons. After this mistake, no one ever saw nor carried those gray wings. They allowed him to reach more power, and control angels. This was a weapon far too dangerous to be given to any angel… Even less a demon.”

“… Well… We were given this. So you’ll have to cope with those.” Aziraphale took some time thinking about his next question… It could be tricky. “Well then, since you’ve already saw them in the past, can you read the runes on them ?” Gabriel frowned.

“… How do you know they are runes ?”

“Don’t answer me with questions. I have my informers.” The archangel stayed silent for a couple of minutes, reading them. His face showed a multitude of emotions while doing so.

“… They… Give you instructions about their use… Like they should never act for someone doing pure evil nor pure good. You should be very careful with them, since the usual power protection doesn’t work with them, you have to control them… If you don’t, you could end up mad… And…” Gabriel stopped here, his face staring at the last ones in pure horror.

“And what ?” The dark haired angel didn’t answer him. “You owe me this. For all the bad things you’ve made me live those last 6 000 years.”

“… You… Shall work with the archangel Raphaël.”

Before Aziraphale could ask any questions about this name, Gabriel disappeared, miracling himself away. _Oh_. _Bastard_. He sighed, then stood up. Crowley must be really worried by now…

 

“YOU DIDN’T HAVE THE RIGHT TO TAKE THAT FROM _HIM_.”

“… I didn’t took anything from Aziraphale.”

“Well, why does he have those stupid gray wings then ? Did you thought I would feel better by having him like this ? Did you thought he wouldn’t freak out ? Did you thought he was ready to be something no one ever heard of ?!?”

“ _Crowley_...”

The former demon’s anguish was even more powerful. Usually, angels and demons never felt all those kind of emotions. She was so impressed She ended up speechless, for the first time since the beginning of the Universe.

That was a strange feeling.

She was relieved when Principality Aziraphale came in the bedroom and looked at Her, realizing very quickly _who_ She was, his mouth opened in shock.

“What the _Hell_ are those wings anyway ?” She smiled.

“Aziraphale knows now. He will tell you a bit more. Do not take those as a curse though.”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “Aziraphale knows that they aren’t demon’s nor angel’s wings. _Huge_ step, uh ?” The snake hadn’t realized his angel’s presence yet, which She found even more fun. His emotions were taking a lot of space at that moment. “By the way, fine, you made a mistake by making me Fall… Why would you turn him too ?”

“Do you think he would have been safe from Heaven if I didn’t ?”

The angel’s look softened, his face relaxing and recovering from the surprise. Crowley started pacing again, giving dark glares towards the wooden engraved box next to Her, then started to slow down when he faced his lover. She could see all his muscles starting to relax under his sight.

She stood up. “I have other meetings to attend. I think you have some things to catch up on. I will always keep an eye on you.” She looked at the box. “I wanted to make sure it would be safely delivered to you…”

“I don’t want it. Take it away. Burn it.” The snake’s voice showed his grief over his past. He left the bedroom, having enough of that stupid talk. Aziraphale looked at her with compassion.

“… Please, forgive him… He didn’t meant it…”

“I know. Do not worry. He’s forgiven. But that’s a lot to take in, mostly after so much time spent as a demon…” She hesitated then gave the angel another warm smile. “He will need your help this time. Do not rush him… He’s very sensitive. Imagination does that when it is well used…” The angel nodded. “I will come back to talk to you, one day. I think that you will find a lot of answers during that time.”

She started moving towards the middle of the bedroom, ready to go back to Heaven. Aziraphale looked at her, then decided to jump for it. “Gabriel told me about Raphaël… He told me the runes were ordering me to work with this angel… I’ve never met him… Who is he ?”

She raised a surprised eyebrow. The archangel did mention his name… “Raphaël is one of my most wonderful sons. I named you after him… You had a very similar spirit. If he allows you to talk to him about his past, you should start by the subject of stars and planets. He created them.” She was going to leave, but She stayed still a couple of seconds in silence. “Tell him I love him, as I love you. You are my sons.” And She disappeared.

Aziraphale was standing, alone, in an empty flat, with a wooden carved box on the bed, his mind rushing from all the information he had to take in. Though he had never felt as happy as he was that moment.

 _That was something_.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Crowley was laying on his back, eyes closed, stroking absentmindedly his angel’s hair. They were in his bookshop. He always prefered that place. It was warmer, lighter… Open to a lot of imagination and quietness… Even if he wouldn’t trade his own Eden for anything else in the world, he felt like he could move them here without minding it. He always spent more time in his lover’s living space than his own anyway… He felt a soft touch on his face, tracing every single angle of his jaw, mapping every single area. He smiled softly.

That was pure love, he was certain. Neither of them had a sexual desire that morning. Neither of them even bothered to keep they sexual appendages every single day. They could go for weeks without having an intercourse, and that was what was making it special… They fed of their own presence, their small and loving contacts, their hugs and kisses, and their talks. And it was going in a deeper way than the human’s.

“Can I ask you a question ?” The snake’s eyebrows shot up, his eyes still shut. His angel’s voice was whispering, almost inaudible. “It may be a bit of a sensitive subject… But I’d like to have an answer. At least once.” The former demon shrugged. “How did you create those stars ?”

His breath hitched. He wasn’t expecting this one. His eyelids opened slowly, looking at his lover, staying silent. He got lost in his thoughts. Aziraphale knew better than to push him. So, when Crowley moved away from the embrace, the angel was a bit worried he had moved too fast. He thought four months would be good. He looked at the ginger haired being as the latter walked towards the door of the bedroom. “Wait here.”

Crowley knew that She had left the box in his bedroom, even if he instructed Her to destroy it. He also knew Aziraphale had kept it, knowing he would try to make it disappear if he ever found it.

And he knew exactly where the angel had hid it. Because what laid inside was a part of his soul, and you could never forget that.

 

When Aziraphale saw his skinny and tall celestial step back into the bedroom, he felt a mix of surprise and horror rushing through him at the sight of the wooden carved box. The former demon sat on the edge, putting the box next to him. The angel crawled out of the sheets slowly, sitting cross-legged on the other side of the medium sized compartment. Without a word, the snake worked out his thin fingers over the complex locking system, opening it.

The box’s sides came apart, sliding towards the bottom part, revealing four items.

A scale.

A pocket watch.

A pair of dark glasses.

And another box. Smaller. Made with dark wood.

 

“The scale was needed to create perfectly stable stars and planets. We weighted every single element used to make them.” Aziraphale took it carefully, his thumb ghosting over the object. “The watch was used for meetings. Once you were up there, you didn’t have any notion of Time. God created it for us.” The pocket watch was silver, angel wings engraved. “The dark glasses… Were a request. I didn’t wanted the humans to be blinded by any star light. So I used them regularly to work out the lightning needed.”

The former demon paused, eyeing the small container nervously. Aziraphale put back the scales in their place, then held his lover’s right hand. “… We can open it together… Or wait…”

Crowley shook his head, taking a deep breath, freeing his hands from any hold, then grabbed the last item. He unlocked it, revealing a small engraved and golden ball. His eyes widened in shock. His angel looked at him, worried. The snake seized the object in his hand, fascinated. “… She… Destroyed them… _All_ … Once we had finished…” He pushed a small button on the side, then the mechanism started to whirr…

And the whole room changed.

Aziraphale looked around him.

Stars, planets, nebulas, galaxies…

Every single one created.

Around them.

He stared at his lover, bewildered, smiling.

The former demon had his eyes filled with tears. His expression was hard to describe. He moved his hand slowly towards one star, his index stretched out… And he brushed it. Swallowing hard, he pushed the button again, making the Universe disappear.

Tears were falling down his face. Silent tears.

The angel moved quickly closer to his love, hugging him tightly, his wings unfolding and holding them together like they always did when it was too hard to breathe.

Crowley closed his eyes in the embrace, leaning back towards the pure celestial being behind him. He was shaking. “This…” His voice was broken. He lifted the small ball up. “… Is the key… To create… the _Universe_.”

“Could we use it again ?”

The snake was so shaken he couldn’t speak anymore. He simply nodded. His angel was stroking his hair, his head buried in his neck, kneeling behind him.

“ _Thank you_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU.  
> I would NEVER had gone this far without you.  
> So thank you ALL.  
> I don't know if I will write again soon. But I'll be surfing on Ao3 for more Ineffable Husbands.  
> And, right now, I need to draw. So I will draw Crowley and Aziraphale.  
> If you wish to see the results once done, I have the same nickname on Twitter. Feel free to jump there and give it a glance (or not).  
> LOTS OF LOVE FROM ME.  
> Jill

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for everyone who left kudos and comments. It really fills me up with determination. <3
> 
> UPDATE : OH MY. I've never thought such a stupid chapter would receive that kind of reception. Thank you. I'm doing my best to mold the second chapter and raise the bar... I hope I will get through it and that you will enjoy it. <3


End file.
